A Steamy Night
by Foxboy614
Summary: After a long period of training, Cia suggests she and Volga go to a nearby hot spring to relax. Shameless Cia X Volga steaminess ahead. I OWN NOTHING!


**As usual, I do not own Legend of Zelda or Hyrule Warriors. I am not doing this for profit. I am merely doing this for fun.  
* I've decided to try a steamy story with Cia and Volga. I enjoy this pairing (even if it isn't canon), and since I'm one of the few that does, I'd give them some love.  
And when I say steamy, I mean it. Again, it'll still be within T grounds. How do I know? Because one story I've read was T rated, and there were some very steamy parts in it. Like, "pushing the boundary" steamy. I may tell it, as well as the guy who wrote it, if you're nice, or if I feel like it.**

On one beautiful day, Volga was out with the chieftains of the Lizalfos and Dinolfos and several of their troops in a big open field, training and honing their skills. Despite promising Cia he'd live a calmer life for her, he still wanted to keep his battle prowess sharp. And despite enjoying his more tranquil life, he still wanted to get out there and fight. The hunger for battle and the burning desire for action still boiled within his body.

But while his desire burned for battle, it also burned for his mistress, Cia. Since his resurrection and regaining his soul, Volga rejoined Cia, and has found it increasingly harder to resist her beauty and charms. She's changed so much, and for the better. Originally power-hungry and a bit crazy, she's now a more caring leader and polite young woman… even though she still wears what she wore when she was evil. At night, while Volga has often dreamed about being in the heat of a battle, he has also dreamed about being with Cia. He's wanted so badly to hold her close to him and kiss her soft, sweet lips. He was lucky to have kissed her once before, but to him, it wasn't enough; he still hungered for more.

As he and the troops were training, the woman in question, Cia, walked up from behind him.  
"Hello, Volga." she greeted. "How does the training go?"  
"It's going well." Volga replied. "I feel our troops are becoming much better each day."  
"Excellent." Cia said happily as she hugged Volga's neck. "Let the men take a rest. I need to talk to you about something."  
"As you wish." Volga said. "Ok, men. Get some rest. You've done well." he instructed. The reptilian warriors nodded in agreement and went to put their weapons away. Meanwhile, Volga was following Cia back to the castle so they could have a talk.

Once inside, Cia helped Volga remove his armor. When they were done, Volga let out a long, content sigh. Recently, his muscles have been feeling really tense and sore, and feeling his armor come off felt really good for him. But this confused Volga; he could fight an entire army all by himself, and not feel a thing. So why is he sore now? Volga thought it may have something to do with either his troops getting much better, or dragon attacks. But whatever the reason, Volga needed one thing he never thought he'd ever need; a rest.

Cia noticed his long sigh and began to rub his shoulders. Feeling his muscles and his warm skin made her blush, and she could tell by looking at Volga's ear-tips he was blushing too. But she also took note of how tense he was. She could tell he needed to relax.

"Goodness, your shoulders are very tense." Cia commented. "When was the last time you took a rest?" Volga was silent; he had no idea what to tell her. But he had to tell her SOMETHING.  
"Uh… never?" he said hesitantly. Cia nodded her head with a sigh.  
"You can't constantly push yourself like this." she told him. "You need to learn to relax. Life isn't only about fighting, you know."  
"I know." Volga replied knowingly. "I apologize. It's just… difficult to adapt to a calmer life."  
"While I would hardly consider fighting off a whole towns-worth of thieves and dragons a 'calmer life', I understand. But still, you need to loosen up. And thankfully, I think I may know the perfect thing to help you." Cia said.  
"What's that?" Volga asked with curiosity.  
"Recently, the Dinolfos Chieftain has informed me of a hot spring not too far from here." Cia explained. "So, I figure we could go there, just the two of us, and spend some time there. The hot water can soothe your sore body and leave you at peace."

When she mentioned the two of them being alone in the hot spring, Volga experienced an emotion he hasn't felt before; he was nervous. But it wasn't really a bad nervous. This was the nervous a male would feel before he took a female for a night out. Also, the thought of being all alone with Cia in the hot springs was both enticing, but nerve-racking at the same time. He isn't very knowledgeable about romance, and considering her main attire left little to the imagination, he was practically sweating at the thought of what she'd wear while in the water. And that's IF she wears ANYTHING. But still, the idea of being with her was incredibly tempting, and a good soak in the hot water would be good for him.

"I suppose that would be good." Volga replied. "I suppose I do work to much."  
"Indeed." Cia agreed. "We shall leave tonight." She hugged him again, and then whispered in his ear in a seductive voice. "I look forward to it." As she left, Volga's face went red once more and he turned his head to look at her. She had to have noticed him looking, because when she left, her hips were swaying a bit more hypnotically than usual.

This was going to be so hard for him to keep his hormones under control.

Volga spent the remainder of the day not doing much of anything. But when night came, Volga and Cia set out for the hot spring. Volga was wearing a red sleeveless tunic, and dark gray pants tucked into brown boots. Cia was wearing a black robe with silver linings, and it as tied together with a red sash. Compared to her normal attire, this was surprisingly modest. As they walked, Cia had looped her arm in his. They didn't say much as they walked, mainly because both didn't have anything really to talk about, and both were a bit nervous. While they had spent some time alone, they'd never spent alone time like THIS before.

After a long trip, the two finally make it to the hot springs. But, what Cia had left out is that the hot springs were located in a cave illuminated by these light blue crystals. The glow of the crystals and the bubbling of the water created a mesmerizing and calming atmosphere. Volga started to question Cia's intentions. Was she really doing this to help him out, or to get cozier with him? Regardless, Volga wasn't complaining.

Volga removed his clothes, leaving him in just some black undergarments that went down to his knees. He waded out into the hot water of the springs, adapting to it almost instantly, considering he's a fire elemental. He sighed in content as he sank down deeper, feeling the heated water soothe his aching and sore muscles. Volga hasn't felt relief like this before. But what he DID know is that he's going to have to come here more often.

"So… I take it you're enjoying the hot springs?" Cia asked from behind him. Volga turned to answer her, but when he did, his eyes widened, his face got red, and he felt a lump form in his throat. Cia was standing there in a black two-piece. The top was strapless and had a red jewel in the center and had silver linings on it, similar to her main attire. The bottom was similar, but it possessed two red jewels, one at each hip, and had silver linings like the top had. The blackness of her current attire made her curves stand out deliciously well, as well as making her amethyst eyes stand out beautifully. To Volga, it was official; Cia is an angel with a devil's body. Volga felt his hormones flaring up like a wildfire, and Cia was only adding fuel to it. He had to do something to extinguish the flames, otherwise he'd lose his mind.

As Cia waded into the water, she took a bit more time to get adapted, but once she did, she let out a long, content sigh as she sank into the water, letting it soothe her body as she crossed her slender legs. Volga had to summon a lot of willpower to keep himself from looking.

 _"I don't understand; why am I feeling this way towards her?"_ Volga thought. _"I must be losing my mind. She's never made me feel this way before. So why now?_ _Why am I just now getting distracted by her? Did she cast some kind of enchantment on me? Is it her eyes? Or her hair? Or… her vivacious body? Of course, it could also be that I've gone so long without a proper battle that I'm able to focus on other things. But somehow, I find myself going right back to thinking of Cia."_ _  
_As he was sitting there thinking, Cia took notice of him and decided to see if she can find out why. "Volga? What is wrong?" she asked. Volga was shook from his thoughts and turned to face Cia.  
"Uh… nothing. Nothing's wrong." he half-lied. Cia wasn't convinced, and decided to get more info out of him.  
"Volga, you can tell me what's wrong." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The sudden contact of her soft, warm skin on his made the spot she touched warm up and tingle. With a deep sigh, Volga decided to come clean and tell her, otherwise she'd keep asking him. And that was one struggle he DIDN'T want to participate in.

"Ok… I'll tell you." he said. "You see… recently… I guess I haven't really been myself. Since my resurrection, I've felt things I've never felt before. Think about; I've been sore much more recently, my face gets red more often when around you, and I've even gotten nervous around you. That's never happened before. And I have no idea why all these feelings are hitting me almost all at once."  
Cia was trying to figure out what he meant, but as she started to put two and two together, she had an idea of what he meant. Not only that, but she thinks it confirms what she's hoped for; Volga may be confessing his love to her. And she isn't sure she can say it's too soon; she has known Volga for a good while, and she's formed a good bond with him. Regardless, Cia is still nervous about being in a relationship with him, as he is with her.  
"Well… I don't know about you being sore, but I've experienced similar feelings around you that I can't quite explain." Cia said.

"Also… I've been having a lot of these… thoughts… about you." Volga confessed as he stood up and turned away from her.  
"Like what?" Cia asked as she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. That warm, tingling feeling came back again. Volga knew he had to tell her now.  
...No… he had to SHOW her.  
He had reached his limit; he couldn't keep it in any longer. He'd been with Cia for too long, and the desire to kiss her and pledge his love to her was getting to great to fight. The butterflies were going crazy in his stomach, and he had to calm them down somehow. So, he decided to let his body do the talking.

Volga turned around to face Cia and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her close to his body. Volga began to trace soft kisses along her jawline. Cia's face was practically glowing red at the feeling of Volga's lips caressing her skin.  
"V-V-Volga?" Ci stammered, confused at his sudden action.  
"I apologize, mistress." he said. "But I can't fight this urge anymore. I've been fighting this strong desire to hold you close, to kiss you, to love you for far too long. If I don't do this, I'll lose my mind." he explained. And before Cia could respond to him, Volga had pressed his lips tightly against hers in a rough, yet sweet kiss.

For Volga, the world was spinning. But for Cia, it had stopped. Cia was in complete shock and bliss, feeling Volga hold her so tightly to his muscular body made her body tingle and quiver with delight. Volga's feelings about holding her curvaceous body so close to him sent a rush of excitement throughout his body; it felt equal to that of being in a great, heated battle. Maybe even greater.

After recovering from her shock, Cia allowed herself to kiss him back. From there, both were in pure bliss. The two worked their lips against each other in a slow, intimate dance, a quiet, wet _pop_ occuring each time they broke away. Volga kept one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand slowly traced up her back to rest at the back of her head, his fingers running through her soft white hair. Cia softly sighed in the kiss and moved one of her hands to the back of his head, allowing her fingers to get tangled in his surprisingly soft blonde hair. Volga sighed at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair and at the sweet taste of her lips. Volga definitely knew he wasn't going to get enough of her taste any time soon.

The two stayed together for who knows how long. And as the moments passed, their kissing started to get more heated as Volga held her closer and kissed her harder. Cia was shocked at his sudden action, but responded by kissing back with equal passion. Volga licked her lips, demanding an entrance. The sudden, hot feeling of Volga's tongue against her lips made her gasp in surprise, granting Volga the entrance he wanted, and his tongue darted inside her warm, wet mouth. Volga's tongue was deeply exploring every inch and area within Cia's mouth, intoxicated by her taste and wanting more. Cia moaned loudly in Volga's mouth as she pushed her own tongue inside his mouth, exploring and tasting every inch within as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The feeling of their tongues rubbing together sent shivers down their spines, and the two started to emit low moans of pleasure as their tongues began to battle for dominance, but Volga was winning this fight.

Soon, the two needed to take a breather, so they broke away, panting heaily. Once Volga caught his breath, he nestled his lips on Cia's neck and began to kiss and suck on it greedily. At one point, Cia felt his tongue dart out and lick her neck, leaving a burning trail in its path and making her skin quiver. Cia leaned her head back, letting out a few gasps and moans of pleasure. She never knew Volga was capable of romancing her like this, let alone AT ALL. But regardless, he left her feeling breathless.

Before Volga pulled away, he sank his teeth into her neck, biting her. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but enough to leave a mark. Cia let out a loud gasp in shock and pleasure as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body, making her tighten her grip around Volga's neck. Volga pulled away to examine the mark he had left behind, smiling as if he had just won a great battle.  
"W-W-Wha-…?" Cia stammered, but couldn't get it out since she was still in shock. Volga took notice of her mesmerized face and couldn't help but find it cute.  
"When dragons chose their mates, they leave their mark on her." Volga explained. Cia was confused as all get out. Volga can turn into a dragon, but she thought he wasn't a full-blooded dragon. That didn't change her opinion on the fact that it felt amazing to her though.  
"Wait… is that your way of saying… you've chosen me to be your mate?" Cia asked, stunned by what she heard. Stunned to hear Volga flat-out say he chose her to be his mate.  
"Indeed." Volga replied.

Cia was so overjoyed by this, she didn't even have time to think about her next action; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Volga returned the kiss with equal passion. Cia slipped her tongue between his lips, caressing his own and wanting to get another sample of his amazing, unique taste. It was spicy, having quite a bite to it, but there was also a bit of sweetness in it. Either way; Cia wanted more. But while they wanted more of each other, their lungs needed oxygen, and the two had to break away.

Once they were separated, Volga and Cia smiled lovingly at each other. Volga held her close to his body, but this time his grip was softer. Cia returned his affectionate embrace and held him close to her. Never in her lifetime has she thought Volga would make for such a passionate lover. But Cia knew she was going to love this.  
"That was amazing, Volga." Cia said softly.  
"Thank you." Volga replied. "I hope I can please you like that some more in the future."  
"I have no doubt that you will." Cia said as she stood up on her tip-toes to kiss the corner of Volga's mouth. Volga smiled lightly and sat back down, bringing Cia down with him as he positioned her in his lap. Volga wrapped one arm around her waist while he placed his other hand on her leg, gently caressing her thigh. Cia sighed in bliss as she rested her head on Volga's chest, tracing circles on his chest lovingly with her finger. And that's how they stayed for a good while; no kissing, just sweet, affectionate cuddling.

And that's another thing Cia wouldn't expect; Volga loves cuddling.  
 _"Seems Volga reacquiring his soul also made him more human..."_ Cia thought as she nuzzled Volga's bare chest with her cheek. The feeling tickled Volga a bit, and he responded to her affectionate action by kissing her neck softly. Cia let out a happy sigh.

When the two were finally ready to head back to the castle, they dried themselves off and put their clothes back on. Cia tried to loop her arm around his, but instead, Volga scooped her up bridal style, making Cia gasp and giggle in surprise. Cia thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder as Volga carried her home. Within no time at all, Cia had fallen asleep. Volga got a good opportunity to closely examine the white-haired beauty asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful, so serene, so… cute. Volga smiled to himself.  
 _"Cia… My beloved Cia."_ he thought. _"From this day forth, I shall dedicate my life to protecting you and loving you until the day I die."_ And with that last thought, Volga left the cave to go back home and get some sleep, unsure of what tomorrow will hold for him and his new mate.

 *** So, how was it? Did I do good? It wasn't too steamy, was it? Either way, let me know how I did, and let me know if there's anything I need to improve on. I'm still trying my best to do the best I can.  
Anyways, if you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out my other stories. I'll probably take a break from steamy stories for a bit and focus on some of my other stories, like my **_**Finding Sly**_ **or** _ **The Dream Girl**_ **stories, that, at the time this was published, are still incomplete.  
Well, I'm Foxboy614, and until next time, see ya. Stay safe, be good, and God bless.**


End file.
